


Overprotective

by ThatGFFAN



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Kidnapping, Mistakes, Near Death, Regret, Search and Rescue, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 14,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGFFAN/pseuds/ThatGFFAN
Summary: Dipper has always been protective of Mabel. It's how siblings are, looking out for each other. However, recently Dipper has started acting more protective, overprotective of Mabel. Its starts to effect Mabel who is once again trying to find a boyfriend. However, Mabel soon learns, Dipper was being overprotective of her for a reason. At 20 chapters long, this is to date, the longest story I've ever written.





	1. The Final Straw

**Author's Note:**

> There are some goofy moments, intense moments and many times I might leave it at a cliffhanger. Most importantly have fun reading as I worked on this story for a while and I am very excited to finally be releasing it.

"No that's it, we're done Mabel". Mabel ran after him trying to make him change his mind. "Come on Brad I told you its not my fault. I did not know he was there" she yells. "Oh really, why was he spying on us, huh". Mabel had no response. "Were through Mabel Pines" says Brad as he gets on his bike and rides away.

Mabel sits down on the grass. She wanted to cry but she just couldn't. Not after all the other times. 5. This was the 5th boy that had dumped her in a month. And it hurt. Normally it was her who did the break up or the boy ended up being a gnome or creep (like Gideon) but all these times it was a genuinely nice guy. It always was the same reason why they broke up with her. Dipper.

Dipper had always been protective of her. Mabel knew it and understood it. After the nightmares they had been through last time, she understood why. But recently Dipper was going above and beyond. Maybe it was because Ford was out of town at the Science convention. No, it could not. Either way, Mabel had had enough. She got up and stormed for the Shack, not worrying she had slammed the door behind her.

She pushed the door to their room open as hard as she could. Dipper was there reading a book. "Oh hey Mabel how's it going" he said. "How's it going" Mabel said in an angrier tone. "Oh how about I ask you that". "Things are going just fine, if you think Brad dumping me is good". "Oh Mabel im sorry to hear that" says Dipper. "You should be" shouted Mabel. "Because he broke up with me because of you." "What do you mean because of me" says Dipper confused. "Oh I don't know, maybe cause no normal person is not dressed in full camo and spying on someone else's dinner date from a window" she shouts. "I knew I should have bought the summer one, but the fall set was on sale" he replies.

"Dipper, why are you being like this" Mabel says. "This is the 5th boy to break up with me cause you keep getting in the way. Are you trying to sabotage me or something cause its not cool?" "Mabel I..." Dipper says. "I what, you think Brad was some kind of zombie out to eat my brains" Mabel says. "I, I, I thought he was out to get you" Dipper screams. Mabel's expression goes from angry to confused. "What do you mean" she says. "I guess you should know now" says Dipper.

Dipper looks under his bed and pulls out a box. Inside are a bunch of newspaper clippings. Dipper draws attention to the main title of one of them, "2 more children go missing in Roadkill county area". "What the" is all Mabel can say while staring at the headline. "Grunkle Ford told me about this before he left on that trip" says Dipper. "They haven't caught whoever is doing it yet. I'm just worried that, you know, maybe, maybe they're here, probably looking for another target. Thats why I thought I should keep an eye on you and your boyfriends just in case". Mabel looks at Dipper. "You thought every boy I was dating was going to kidnap me" she says. "No its not that Mabel" Dipper says. "its just, what if something happened, I mean you remember how Gideon was." "Oh ya, he sure was something" she says. The two have a short laugh about it.

"Look Dipper" Mabel says. "I appreciate that your looking out for me. Especially if this is still happening, but I mean even if someone was out there to get me, we're in Gravity Falls. Almost everyone here knows us and would be there in case something happened." "I know Mabel, but, what if". "Dipper its okay, the chances are so small. I mean the last place this happened was several miles and towns away" Mabel replies. "You know I'm still gonna keep an eye on you just in case" Dipper says jokingly. "Fine, I mean in all seriousness, I know you would" says Mabel. "But just promise you won't get in between to the point it leads to this happening again". "Promise" he replies. "You sure" asks Mabel. "Yes, I promise I won't get in your way". "Good" she says.

While Dipper was alright about it, deep down he still was worried. And if he knew what the next few days would bring, he probably would never had agreed.


	2. Another One Already

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's short but important to the tale.

The next morning, Mabel decides to pop by Greasy's Diner to buy another one of their new chocolate milkshakes. "Just one more, thanks Lazy Susan" said Mabel taking a sip of her 4th milkshake.

"Excuse me" a voice said from behind her. Mabel turned around. A boy a bit taller then her was standing there. "Sorry, its just, I've never seen anyone drink that many milkshakes before and not get a brain freeze" he said. Mabel laughs. "Ya well its kind of my speciality you could say. I'm Mabel by the way". "Hello Mabel, I'm Henry" he says. "Well its nice to meet you Henry" says Mabel.

The two begin to chat for a bit. Mabel telling him about her adventures in Gravity Falls, Henry telling her about how he just moved into town a while back. He was 16, 3 years older then Mabel but he acted like she was. He liked adventuring and exploring the forest, and of course, he happened to like milkshakes.

About an hour of talking (and a lot of milkshakes) later, the two had pretty much set themselves up for each other. "No way, you were the one who kidnapped Several Timez" Henry said. "Ya, it was a pretty long story" says Mabel. "You have to tell me about it sometime" he says. "How about tomorrow night over some dinner maybe. My treat". Mabel blushes slightly. "Oh okay, sure" she replies. "Ill pick you up at your place around six" said Henry. The two then say their goodbyes and head back home.

Mabel was over the roof. Just the other day, she had gone through yet another breakup and now a boy was actually wanting to go on a date with her. She decided not to tell Dipper just in case his overprotective nature came back. She trusted he would keep his word, but Mabel was not going to take any chances. Not again. 


	3. Old Habits Die Hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was wanting to eat noodles when I first wrote this chapter

5:30 PM at the Mystery Shack. Mabel was getting ready for her date with Henry. She did not want anything to go wrong so she was preparing for anything. Choosing a sweater was not hard at all. Henry liked milkshakes so she decided to debut her new milkshake sweater. After a while she decided to head outside and wait for Henry to come pick her up.

Slowly she tip toed down the stairs, hoping Dipper would not catch her. "And where do you think your going" a voice said. Mabel jumped. Sure enough there was Dipper, a bowl of spaghetti in his hand. "Dipper, what the heck, don't scare me like that" said Mabel. "And I'm just heading to the living room". "Oh ya" said Dipper. "I don't remember you getting all festively dressed to go to the living room" said Dipper. Her cover was blown.

"Fine, you got me" she said. "I have a date with this guy tonight". "Already, I only got Brad to break up with you 2 days ago" Dipper said laughing. Mabel looked at him with an angry expression. "Sorry" he said. "Who is he, where you guys going, when will you get back, how-."

"See that's why I did not wanna tell you" Mabel said interrupting him. "I knew you were not over being overprotective. Yes there's a guy taking people out there, but what are the odds any boy I'm dating will be them" she said. "Yeesh calm down Mabel" said Dipper. "I told you I was not gonna get in your way, I just wanted to know who he was". "Oh" said Mabel. "Well his name is Henry Hewden, and he like milkshakes". "And" asks Dipper. "That's all I know" Mabel replies.

At that moment there is a knock at the door. "He's here" says Mabel running to the door and opening it. Henry is standing there. "Hey Mabel, you ready to go on our date" he says. "As ever" says Mabel. They're about to leave when Dipper appears. "So, your Mabel's date" he says. "Uhh, yes" says Henry. "Mabel who's-".

"That's Dipper" says Mabel sighing. "My brother". "Oh uh, hello their Dipper" says Henry. "nice to meet you". "Ya okay, nice to meet you too, Henry" says Dipper. "You don't mind if I ask you a few questions would you". "Uh, no" says Henry. "Oh boy, not again" says Mabel.

D: "What's your real name?"

H: "Henry."

D: "Full."

H: "Henry Hewden."

D: "Where do you live?"

H: "Just outside of town."

D: "Okay, what's your ride?"

H: "That." (Henry points to a minivan)

D: "A minivan. What is that, a Plymouth Voyager, IS IT IN WORKING ORDER?"

H: "Ya, I just took it to the mechanic the other day."

D: "Where are you two going?"

Before Henry can respond. Mabel pushes him foreword. "Okay, that's enough questions" she says. "Henry why don't you start up the car while I talk to Dipper here". "Uh sure" says Henry walking over to the car. "What was that" says Mabel. "you promised you wouldn't be so overprotective anymore". "That was not being overprotective, I was just testing the guy to make sure he knows what he's doing" says Dipper. "And anyways I don't know Mabel. Something is very off about him". "You said that about every other boy and they all turned out to be totally normal" says Mabel. "The only thing off about them now, is that they all don't even wanna talk to me anymore. One guy is threatening to put a restraining order on us thanks to you". Dipper looks at Mabel concerned. 

"Now listen Dipper" she says in a stern voice. "Nothing is going to happen. So why don't you go back inside and watch some TV. Ill be back by 8. That's all. Okay". "Okay" says Dipper. "You promise you won't follow us" she says. "Promise". "Really" she says. "Really I promise" replies Dipper. "Okay then, see you soon".

Mabel runs over to the van, and the two head out to the restaurant. "Dipper watches as the car speeds away. "There's nothing to worry about" he says to himself. "its not like the may get into an accident or something". "No. Stop assuming the worst and go watch some TV". Dipper closes the door.

Not even 5 seconds later and Dipper is running out the door with a bag in hand. He throws it into the golf cart and starts it up. "Wait, what am I even doing" he says. He switches the engine off and walks back into the shack. Then back out with his plate of spaghetti in hand. "Can't go spying on Mabel and her 6th crush of the month on an empty stomach now" he says. After taking a bite, he starts up the golf cart and speed off in pursuit of Mabel and Henry.


	4. The Date Crasher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dipper + A Drone = Some funny moments and big mistakes

The Club, the perfect place for a first date, unless you were a child psychic of course. Mabel and Henry were enjoying one amazing dinner. Mabel was telling her story of kidnapping Several Timez. "The trick is to not make it look like your kidnapping them, and they won't try fighting back. Then again they did want to be taken from there" said Mabel. "Interesting" said Henry. The rest of the date was mostly the two talking to each other about, whatever people say during dates (I don't know what goes on during dates I'm not that social of a person) and Mabel showing off how many scoops of ice cream she could eat in a minute (and also finally has a brain freeze).

"Well that was one amazing dinner if I do say so myself" says Henry. "Oh yes definitely, the choice of extra chocolate syrup was indeed delightful" adds Mabel. The two start laughing. "So, you wanna head home now" asks Henry. "Sure, I just have to go wash my hands first, brb" says Mabel. As she was walking to the bathroom, Mabel noticed the sun setting from a window facing the parking lot adjacent to where they had parked. She looked out to see the sun set, but instead saw something she had indeed feared.

Dipper was outside hiding behind the golf cart, unpacking out of a bag he had brought, the last thing Mabel wanted to see. The drone their parents had got him for Christmas. Mabel watched as he got the drone flying and hovering over Henry's car. He was planning on using the it to spy on the two of them. Mabel did not know what to do. If she went outside now, either Dipper would crash her night or Henry would see the drone, and in turn Dipper and then maybe dump her. Worst case scenario of course but after 5 breakups, she was not going to have a 6th one tonight. She looked out the window, hoping for something to happen to ruin Dipper's spying mission. A gust of wind to knock the drone out of the sky, low battery, squirrels attacking (more something they did with her more). Finally, she caught a lucky break.

A security guard approaches Dipper. Most likely about the drone. Mabel sees this as her chance. She dashes back to Henry. "Hey Mabel, is everything all right" he asks. "Oh, ya, don't worry" says Mabel. They walk to the entrance but Mabel stops Henry from leaving. "Mabel are you sure everything's okay" he asks. Mabel ignores him and looks out the front window towards the van. No drone hovering above it. Mabel opens the door and pulls Henry out with her. They quickly get into the van. "You sure your fine Mabel. Is there someone following you or something" Henry asks. "What following, no of course not. Could, could we maybe get going" she says. Henry starts the van up and the two drive off, heading back to the shack.

"Ya thanks officer and yes, I know the thing has vertical takeoff its not a space shuttle" Dipper shouts back at the security guard. He angrily packs his stuff into the golf cart, getting ready to leave. Then he notices, the van is no longer parked there. "That's odd, they weren't supposed to leave for another 15 minutes". Dipper looks down at his watch. "Yikes I better get back to the shack before they do". Dipper gets into the golf cart and starts driving back to the shack. Hopefully before they did.


	5. Where did they go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Midnight phone calls are the worst.

"For the 3rd time Dipper, don't call me back until you either see them or you finished searching" shouts Stan over the phone. "I'm waiting myself for a response from the police". After that he hangs up. It was 10 pm. 2 hours after Mabel should have returned. She was not picking up any of Dipper's calls, no one had seen the car and Stan had not seen her return. Dipper raced through the town, on foot and by golf cart, asking anyone still awake if they had seen his sister. But no luck. It was like she had just vanished.

Now 11 pm, Dipper was forced to call his search off and returned back to the shack. "Its not like Mabel to just disappear like this and not let us know" he says. "Obviously, do you know where they were headed when they left the restaurant" asks Stan. "No. They were probably coming back here. However they did leave in a hurry, I think they may have seen me, but im not sure" says Dipper. "You have what's his name's number or anything, im sure that slick did something. If he lays even a finger on her, I swear im gonna break all his teeth and dislocate every bone on his body" says Stan reaching for his brace knuckles. "No I don't. Mabel never told me" says Dipper sighing.

Just then, the phone rings. Dipper races to it. "Maybe its them" he says to Stan. "If it's a ransom just say we have caller ID, that always seemed to scare them in my years" says Stan. Dipper picks up. "Hello". "Hey Dipper, its me Henry, Mabel's boyfriend". "Hey Henry, how's it going" says Dipper, trying to be as calm as possible to make it seem like he does not suspect a thing. "I was just calling to ask if Mabel's there, she promised she would call me an hour after she got back, but she hasn't" Henry says. Dipper appears puzzled. "Uhh, you know you could have called her number dude, I mean most likely you have it by now" says Dipper. "I did, but she never answered. I tried for a while but I got nothing." Dipper starts to get nervous. "Exactly when did you guys leave" he says. "Mabel made us leave in a hurry. She seemed nervous about something. I dropped her off at the shack over 2 hours ago" Henry says.

A chill runs down Dipper's spine. "You mean to tell me, you dropped her off over 2 hours ago" he shouts into the phone. "Ya, is everything all right" Henry says. "I don't know how to say this. Mabel never returned to the shack, I thought she was still with you. She has not picked up any of my phone calls". "Oh my Dipper, that's awful. Don't worry i'll be right over to help" Henry says. "No. Its late, get some rest. Come by tomorrow. We'll do a bigger search for her then" he says. "Okay, i'll be there first thing in the morning. Bye". The two hang up.

Stan looks at Dipper who is on the verge of tears. "So what did he say." "He did not do it" says Dipper. "he did not even know she's missing." "Then we got a long day tomorrow" says Stan. For the first time since the night Ford returned, the Mystery Shack fell silent, a cloud of dread and worry hanging over it, and everyone in it. Dipper looked over, there was a bed near his. It was empty. 

 


	6. What Really Happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never take candy from strangers. Boyfriends are the worst.

7:45 PM. Mabel was not impressed. Her plans, ruined. Henry looked over to her. "You all right Mabel, you wanted to leave that place in quite a hurry" he said. "Ya, well, I just wasn't feeling all that well you could say" she said, trying to not tell him that Dipper had been spying on them. "Don't worry, nothing a good nights rest won't do" Henry responded. Mabel smiled. At least after all that had happened, he still liked her.

At that moment, Mabel notices something. She can't seem to recognize where they are. After being in Gravity Falls for so long, she knew the place as well as she knew her scrapbook. There were no buildings anywhere, all the street lights were either out or dimly glowing in the night. "Hey, are we going the right direction, I don't recognize this place" she says. Henry starts to look a bit nervous. "Oh uh, I thought the reason you wanted to leave so quickly was because someone was following you, so I took a different route" he replies. "Don't worry i'll just turn around and take the main road back into town" he says as he turns the car around to head back.

"Oh, by the way that reminds me" says Henry as he reaches into his pocket. "While you were in the bathroom, they were giving out these mini hard candies". Henry gives Mabel one of them. "That's weird, I don't remember them ever giving these out" she says. Henry looked slightly nervous. "Oh, what the heck, they must have changed some things, and besides, why let good candy go to waste" said Mabel as she threw the candy into her mouth. Henry did not eat his but then he was driving so Mabel did not mind.

Immediately Mabel realizes something. The candy did not taste sweet, more of a lemony lime flavour. "This candy tastes weird, almost like its not candy" she says as she looks at Henry. Suddenly Mabel begins to feel sleepy. She falls back into her seat. As she falls out of consciousness, Mabel can clearly see Henry turning the car back in the direction they were originally heading. Away from town. Before she can say anything, she is out cold. She is not even woken up by Henry driving the car much faster and more erratically.

8 pm turned to 8:30 pm, and soon 9 pm. "She should have been back by now" said Stan. "Im gonna go and see if they're in town" said Dipper. "I'll call the police and tell them to keep a look out for her" said Stan reaching for the phone. Dipper got back into the golf cart and sped off into the town to try and find Mabel. 

Little did he know how long it would be before he saw her again.


	7. The Dark Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt so mean hurting Mabel like that. But as an author, I had to put her through it for the stories sake. Forgive me.

Darkness was everywhere as Mabel came back around. First thing she felt, her hands were tied, so were her legs, and a blindfold over her eyes. She heard footsteps approaching. Then an arm started to remove the blindfold from her eyes. She stared up at the figure. It was a tall guy. He looked to be in his late 30's or early 40's. "Well, I did not expect you to be asleep for that long. I guess my son gave you the greater dosed knockout pill" he said. "Wait what, who are you" Mabel said. "I'm surprised you did not realize already Mabel, recognize me" he said turning on a light. "Mr. Hewden" said Mabel in shock. It was Henry's father from the photo's Henry had shown her at the restaurant. 

"I must admit, it was my fault for giving Henry the older picture of me, I was once more well mannered looking then I am now" he said. "Oh, please dad, you still look a day under 25" a voice said. Into the room, walked in Henry. "Henry you creep what are you doing" shouted Mabel. "Oh, I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet Mabel, your brother sure knew. Too bad he mistook me for the wrong type" he said. "Oh please, I'm not sure she even knows what a newspaper is. Our stories were on the front page though" Mr. Hewden said. The two laughed. The front page, Dipper knowing, being taken away, it all added up. "You two are the kidnapper creeps who've been taking kids all across here aren't you" screamed Mabel.

"Oh, it took you, hmmmm lets see, 5 minutes from you waking up to figure that out" said Henry. "Dipper was right to not trust you, I should have listened to him" said Mabel. "Too late for that missy, you're not gonna be able too, although maybe if we decide to ransom you, maybe he'll write back" said Henry's dad. The two start to laugh. "What are you guys even up to taking kids away like this" asks Mabel. "Its simple really, you're a kid, cheap labour" says Mr. Hewden. "We can't cut trees down by ourselves and I'm sure we'll find someone who may take you in after we're done here. Hope you know how to use a washing machine" added Henry.

"You two are insane if you think you'll get away with this" says Mabel. "Dipper probably has all of Gravity Falls looking for me and Grunkle Stan probably has the armed guard sweeping the state by now. And once they find me and eventually you two, let's just say you'll be lucky to be alive after he's done with you". "Oh, but that's where your wrong Mabel." Says Henry. "While you were asleep, I already rang your brother up, btw change your ringtone, Several Timez is overrated anyways". "And to think I thought you liked Several Timez, as if kidnapping me was not bad enough" says Mabel. "See Dipper thinks you were dropped off by me at the shack, so I'm basically off the hook here" Henry says. "All I got to do now is go back to that run down old termite hub you call Gravity Falls, and play witness. Eventually everyone will gain my trust and once your basically labelled lost forever, ill sneak out and no one will be the wiser".

Mabel watched as Henry smashed her phone, and headed down stairs. She could hear the van start up and drive off back towards town. Henry's father then untied her feet and escorted her downstairs. Mabel was in for a shock. There sleeping on nothing but the floor with a small blanket each for warmth, were the 9 other children that had gone missing. Mabel was on the brink of tears. "Now get some sleep, you and all these other brats have got a lot of work to do tomorrow" says Mr. Hewden. He throws Mabel a torn up blanket and walks away.

Mabel looked around. Every door was locked, window boarded up and she had no clue where she was or how far away she was from home. A small clock on the wall was all that was visible. 12 am. Dipper would probably be asleep by now. Mabel could only imagine what he and Grunkle Stan were going through. She laid down onto the hardwood floor. She was tired and sleep began to settle in quickly, but the thoughts of what maybe happening back home kept her awake. By the time she did fall asleep, the sun was already peering up from the horizon. A difficult day lay ahead.


	8. The Search

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Dipper.

Dipper was up by 5 am. Photocopying maps of the area, posters with Mabel on them, and calling local newspapers to get their help. By the time Stan woke up, he found Dipper half asleep on the sofa with a pen in one hand and a poster in the other. "Your pushing yourself too hard kid, maybe you should get some rest" he said. "Grunkle Stan, Mabel went missing under my watch and who knows what danger she could be in right now. I'm not going to rest until we find her. One way, or another" he said fighting back tears.

The turn out was huge. Anyone who was anyone in Gravity Falls showed up. Even people from the nearby town were there. Dipper and Stan explained to everyone what to do. Everyone had a map, and a location to search. Any evidence found that could possibly lead to finding Mabel was to be reported back to either one of them. By 10 am. The search had begun.

Dipper was walking down main street when he spotted Henry. "Oh my gosh Dipper I'm so sorry about taking so long, I was up half the night worrying about Mabel, then I slept in and-". 

"Hey its alright" said Dipper interrupting Henry's sentence. "Here's a map of the area. You help the people in this region in the search" he said pointing to a small wooded place. "If you find anything, report it back to the shack or to either me or Stan, got it". "Got it and don't worry Dipper, we'll find her I promise" said Henry giving Dipper a pat on the back. "Thanks man, and look, I'm sorry I doubted you yesterday" said Dipper. "Once this is all over I promise I won't get in between you and Mabel". Henry looked at him with an expression both pleased and masking his true self.

The first day barely turned up anything. By day two many groups had finished searching their areas. Dipper could only send them back to look again so often. By day 3, many people had left the search. They had other work to attend to. By the afternoon of day four, every area that could be searched, had been searched. By that evening it was only Dipper, Stan, Soos, Wendy, and a few others they knew that were still searching. And of course, Henry. Through out it all, he had searched the most areas and had been providing Dipper and Stan with moral support. Dipper had come to think of him as a good friend by now.

By day 4, even Dipper had begun to fear the worst. He tried not to let those thoughts in, but while searching around the bridge over the cliffs, they hit. It was here he had entered Mabel's bubble to save her from Bill, and before that he had jumped from the cliffs to save her from the Gideon bot, and now, he had lost her again. Dipper broke down on the bridge in tears. His screams for Mabel fell silent to the wind. He was at his end. He started to walk back to the shack, now fearing more then ever that Mabel was really gone. Maybe for good. And it was all his fault.


	9. Under the Cold Chains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Mabel

"Rise and shine brats. You don't get food by laying in bed all day" shouted Mr. Hewden. Mabel got up. All the other kids looked at her. "Is she new" whispered one kid. "She must have fallen for his tricks" said another. Mabel said nothing. Breakfast was nothing but a dried toast, and a cold omelette. "I'm sure your thinking were not going to feed you well here huh Mabel" said Mr. Hewden. "Well your wrong. That kind of stuff only happens on TV shows and fanfics of those TV shows ;). Were just running out of food here. Now hurry up and finish, same goes for the rest of you and then report upstairs. Also Mabel, the kids here call me Hew for short, I recommend you do too, saves time". He then went upstairs. It may not have tasted good, but food was food.

Everyone had a huge iron ball tied to a chain wrapped on their legs (like in the movies). No one could escape and no one could fight back. They then were led by Hew outside to the forest. Mabel got a good look at the hut. It was old, in shambles, it made the Mystery Shack look like a 5-star hotel or that 7 star one in Dubai that Dipper had told her about. The work was hard. They started by cutting down trees, then moving rocks. It was hard and no breaks. It made Stan pushing her and Dipper to work the late night shifts seem like a trip to the beach or the pool. Food was no better then it was at breakfast. Thankfully by Dinner, Hew had lightened up. He turned on an old record player. The songs were from the 70's but were still cool. The next day was similar. Wake up, eat, work, eat, work, sleep repeat with the occasional music from the record player to keep their spirits up. Mabel began to think Hew was not as bad as she had thought.

That was until one kid accidentally spilled a glass of water. Hew went ballistic to the point he almost slapped him over the face. The kids around Mabel barely reacted, like they were used to it, but it would have been an understatement to say she was not scared. Non of the other children talked to each other or to her. No one stayed awake at night. They all lived in fear. Soon Mabel found out why. A shed, just a bit away from the hut. She caught a glimpse of it but it was enough to make her quiver. Several weapons, from baseball bats to full on rifles. Who knew what might happen if they disobeyed.

Mabel missed home. She missed Stan and his weird old man smell, she missed Ford who probably was back by now from his trip, she missed Candy and Grenda and Waddles and everyone else she knew too, she missed the comfort of the sounds of the creaking floor boards in the attic, but most importantly, she missed Dipper and how he was always being worried about every little thing she did. His overprotectiveness was the reason she had not gotten herself in this situation till now, and when she told Dipper to back off, it happened. Mabel felt awful. She could not even begin to comprehend how Dipper might be feeling. She then came up with a plan.

That night after everyone else had gone to sleep, she crept into Hew's room. She carefully grabbed a pen and paper from his desk and ran back to the living room. There she began to write a note. It read....

_Dear: Dipper_

I know the chances of you reading this are slim, this letter may fall into someone else's hands for all I know. But if by some miracle of nature, you do get your hands on this, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not listening to you and for yelling at you. Its my fault I'm in the mess I am in now, not yours. Don't worry about me, ill be fine one way or another. Be safe, be the best you can, be better then me.

_Sincerely: Your sister, Mabel Pines_

Mabel folded the letter and walked to the window. She let go of the letter and it flew off, under the mercy of the wind now. The letter flew high into the sky, floating past birds, getting caught in branches and almost being eaten by a bird too. The letter flew high enough that the lights of Gravity Falls could be seen. They were far away, but they glowed like the north star, guiding it home. Then the wind died down and the letter floated down back to earth. It landed into a small stream. The current moved fast, and away from Gravity Falls. Soon the water had erased all the ink and the letter itself broke apart. A small cry for help, lost to the all mighty force of mother nature. But little did Mabel know, she was fast asleep, dreaming about seeing everyone again. 

It had been 4 days now. 

But soon, things would change.


	10. The Living Lie

Day 5. Now there was barely anyone left still involved in the search. Many had given up hope now of anything being found. Even Dipper was having doubts. Henry came by earlier that day to tell Dipper his father was sick and he needed to go back home to be with him. "I know its inconvenient since I'm helping you guys but, he's my dad" said Henry. "Hey its okay man" says Dipper. "You helped out so much with our search and I can't thank you enough for it. You still have family to be with, I don't know if I'll ever see Mabel again. Be safe". 

"Thanks Dipper, hopefully you'll find Mabel" he said. "One way or another is now what it seems like" Dipper says. Henry gets into his van and drives off. A while later, Dipper was getting a snack before he left for that day's search efforts. Everyone had been recommending they call it off now due to the fact that the chances of finding Mabel looked bleak with each day that passed. Dipper did not want to give up hope, but logic kept telling him it was too late. Suddenly (and most likely thankfully) Dipper spots something that snaps him out of his train of deep thought. Henry had left his wallet on a table in the shack. Dipper decided to go after him and return it while he was doing his search.

Dipper walked through the town on his way to Henry's residence. On his way, he spotted something out of the ordinary. His van was parked just outside Greasy's Diner. Dipper assumed Henry was inside and went in. But to his surprise he was nowhere to be found. He started heading back when he spotted Henry. He was facing away from him and talking on the pay phone near the diner. He found it odd given Henry had a phone. He started to approach him, but then suddenly, "Ya dad I made sure to leave my wallet in the shack". Dipper was stunned. He quickly hid behind a bush, far enough so Henry could not see him but close enough so he could hear the conversation.

"Ya its simple. The kid will be all nice guy and try to return it to me and then ill knock him out and meet you there" Henry said. "Remember if what you've told me is true, the girl will do anything to keep her brother safe, even if it breaks her back" Hew said. "But what if he does not notice the wallet, and he does not come" Henry says. "Then just pretend you found something he needs to look at that could help in finding Marbles". "Mabel dad" "ya whatever her name is." "So, then I knock him out when we drive over to the shack right?" "Huh if I wanted the job done I should have done it myself, OF COURSE YOU KNOCK OUT THE BRAT THEN!" "Everything's going just as we planned, this town of idiots is non the wiser and once we got both those kids, we can get out of here and start phase 2" says Henry. "Don't screw this up Henry, make sure you wait till the kid's Uncle is gone, only then can we do it properly. The last thing I want is that guy finding out. He has an arrest warrant on him from MI5 for crying out loud" says Hew. "Yes, I promise I wont fail. Ill talk to you when I have him knocked out and on our way to the shack. Bye". Henry puts the phone down and walks back to the van and drives off.

From behind the bushes, Dipper heard everything. Chills running down him. He could not believe it. All this time Henry had been helping him and he was the one who had taken Mabel and was also the kidnapper that every newspaper in the state of Oregon was talking about. There was no time to lose, one wrong move could make Henry realize he was on to him. He ran as fast as he could back to the shack.

"Grunkle Stan. Oh my goodness Grunkle Stan where are you for crying out loud" he shouted. "I'm right here kid. What's going on". Dipper broke down into Stan's arms. "Hey is everything alright" he asked. "Henry" he said. "Henry, all this time, he did it. He took Mabel Stan. He has her. Who knows what they're doing to her". "What" said Stan. "I overheard him talking on a pay phone. He took Mabel that night, knocked her out and he and his father have her held hostage somewhere". "That good for nothing, sorry excuse of a human being! I'm gonna rip every tooth out of his mouth when I get my hands on him" Stan yells racing for the front door. "No Grunkle Stan! If we do anything to him right now, who knows what might happen to Mabel, his dad is working the other end". "Your right, but we can't just leave her there for any longer" says Stan. The two begin to think of a plan.

Just then the front door opens. "Hi guys I'm back from the science fair" said a very cheerful Ford in a Hawaiian shirt. Dipper and Stan look over to him. Ford immediately senses something is not right. Stan looks like he has just raged, Dipper looks like he just cried, and Mabel was no where to be seen. "What happened while I was gone" he asks. "huh, you might wanna sit down, it's a long story" says Stan. "Also take off that Hawaiian shirt, you are not pulling it off". Although confused, Ford sat down and prepared to hear the story.


	11. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Save Mabel. At all costs!

Dipper and Stan told Ford everything. From when Mabel went missing all the way up until when Dipper came home telling Stan about Henry's betrayal. "Looks like we have our man then Dipper. This Henry guy must be the state wide kidnapper as well" says Ford. "Well we have to do something about this. I don't want him laying another finger on Mabel" says Stan. "Grunkle Stan, if we call the cops on him right now, then his dad may escape, with Mabel" says Dipper. "Dipper's right Stanley, we have the element of surprise right now. He has no clue we know. We have to keep it that way till we can get Mabel back" Ford adds. "Okay but do we even have a plan. Going to the cops is off the table and I doubt a game of cat and mouse will work here" says Stan. "We could tap into his phones, or follow him" says Dipper. "I thought you said he was going to head back only once he has you captured" says Stan. "Oh ya your right". Ford then suddenly jumps out of his chair. "That's it you two" he says. "What's it" they say. "The only way we can get Mabel back safely. Dipper gets kidnapped as well."

"Okay Ford, now I have played to your insane ideas before, and I'm wanted in half the union and pretty much all of South America and by MI5 because of some crazy things I have done myself. But that's the most insane thing I've ever heard. I've already lost Mabel and I'm not gonna loose Dipper either" shouts Stan. "No, you don't get it, follow me" Ford says. The two follow Ford down to his lab where he left his bags. "You see the plan is simple. Dipper will pretend to fall for Henry's plan, but we will be able to know where he is because he'll have this" says Ford pulling a small pin like thing out of his bag. 

"That convention I went to was not just full of smart minds like me. They had some pretty cool inventions for sale too. Luckily Stan's credit card worked out of state". "Wait what" said Stan. "This is a tracking pin Dipper. All I have to do is sew it onto your vest and I can track you using this" says Ford showing Dipper a small tablet like device. "That's great but wont he notice you guys following us" says Dipper.

"I'm not done yet Dipper" says Ford digging into his bag. He dumps a bunch of things out onto the floor. All sorts of cool gadgets and concoctions like a knock out powder, fake weapons, real weapons, and much more. "So, here's what I'm proposing gentlemen" says Ford. "Tomorrow me and Stan will pretend to go out looking for Mabel. During which Dipper gets Henry to show up at the shack. Henry will take you with him thinking he will kidnap you. Sometime during the drive, you activate this noise homing device disguised as a watch that will make Henry think his car's breaking down". Ford elaborates his grand plan over and over until both Dipper and Stan have understood what to do.

"Alright then any questions" says Ford. Stan raises his hand. "Ya, exactly how much did you spend on my credit card" he says. Ford hands him a bill with the grand total. The face Stan pulls almost makes Dipper think he is having a heart attack. "Relax Stanley, when this is all over with, I'm sure there will be some sort of cash reward behind catching these perps" says Ford. Dipper then raises his hand. "Grunkle Ford, are you sure this plan will work".

Ford kneels down to Dipper. "It's the only option we got Dipper. Any other alternative like you said would alert them" says Ford. "Ya you have a point there" he says. "Dipper listen. Even though this is the only choice we have right now, its up to you. I put you up to it but you don't have to do it if you don't feel comfortable" says Ford. Dipper looks at him. He then looks at Stan who is also worried. 

"He has Mabel Grunkle Ford. After all we've been through, I know she would do the same for me. She needs us and I'm doing this no matter what happens" says Dipper. Ford gave him a hug. Even Stan joins in. "Be safe kid" he says. "I will Grunkle Stan" Dipper says. "For Mabel". "For Mabel" Stan and Ford say too as they all join hands. They all then get started, preparing for tomorrow. If all went well, then tonight would be the last night Dipper would be alone in the attic, with an empty bed nearby where Mabel used to sleep.


	12. The Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Knock him out and shoot him!

Dawn broke. Dipper got dressed. Ford had sewn the pin onto his vest so him and Stan could track him. The weight of all the equipment he had to carry was heavy, but he managed. Before leaving Ford gave Dipper another orange shirt. He said it would come in handy later if "the worst" was to happen. Not knowing exactly what that meant, Dipper quickly changed. Immediately he realized why Ford wanted him to wear this particular orange shirt. The stakes really were that high. After their goodbyes, Stan and Ford got into Stan's car and drove off. To make it look as real as possible, they could not be there.

As Dipper had overheard, when he did not come by Henry's place to drop off his wallet, Henry called him up and asked if he left it at the shack. "Ya I found it when I woke up this morning on the table" said Dipper. "Okay, stay there, ill be right over to pick it up. By the way, I think I found something on my way back that may help in finding Mabel" Henry says. Even though he knew he would say that, it still shocked Dipper to hear it from Henry himself, effectively admitting to his crimes.

Half an hour after the phone call, Dipper saw Henry's van approaching the shack. He stood outside waiting for him to pull up. The tension inside him was stronger then an elastic band pulled to it's limit. The van pulled up next to him and the driver's window came down. "Hey Dipper how's it going" said Henry. Dipper did not say a word until he got into the passenger seat. "Hey Henry, here's your wallet by the way" he said handing it to him. "Oh man thanks I thought I lost this sucker" he said. "So where did you say this clue to finding Mabel was" said Dipper. "Oh well it was, say by any chance is your uncle at home". Dipper shook his head. "He left early to help with the search". "Oh okay, well its just a small drive up town from here. Hopefully it'll help" Henry says. He starts the van up and they head off.

About an half an hour of driving later Dipper drops the question. "We've been driving for a while now, you sure your going the right way". "Ya just up the next turn if I'm correct" he says. Dipper knew it was now or never. He may not get the chance again. The road was empty. When Henry was not looking Dipper pressed a button on his watch, starting up the noise homing device. It worked. Henry starts to assume there is a flat on one of the rear tires. He slows the van down and gets out to have a look. "Stay there" he says to Dipper.

Dipper looks around. He then spots it. Henry's water bottle. When he bends down to look at the tires, Dipper makes his move. He opens the water bottle up and pours the powder Ford gave him into it. He then closes it and shakes the bottle. The powder dissolves into the water making it impossible to see it. At that moment Henry returns. "Well there doesn't seem to be any flats. Must have been my imagination". Henry starts the car up and begins driving. Soon it happens. He begins to get thirsty. He opens up his water bottle and starts drinking from it. Dipper watches with a maniacal but normal expression on his face. As expected, the effects are almost immediate. Henry starts to have trouble staying awake. He slowly starts to nod off. Soon his foot slowly lifts off the gas pedal and the van comes to a stop. Dipper makes sure Henry is fully knocked out and then starts getting ready. It would be a while before he came back around. Just enough time for him to prepare everything. Phase 2 of the plan was now underway.

Back in Gravity Falls, at one of the tables in Greasy's Diner, Stan and Ford are seated. "Look they stopped again, I think it worked" says Ford. Stan looks at the screen. The dot was stationary on a small road about half an hour out of town. "Now we wait until Dipper gets everything set and they start moving again. Then we follow with an hours worth of distance behind them" Ford says. "You sure he can do this sixer? I mean, Dipper is not "that" type of kid" says Stan. "When me and Dipper were exploring the UFO and I got captured by the prison droids, Dipper did exactly that. He saved my life that day. If he could do it then, he could do it now" says Ford. "Ya but that was a robot, not an actual human" says Stan. "Trust me, he will be fine". "Ya but which one did you give him? The real one or the fake one" says Stan. 


	13. Identity's Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Save Mabel! Whatever it takes.

Henry started to come around again. First thing he noticed, he was in his van. "So you've woken up at last. And here I thought I had actually killed you" said a voice. Henry turned to his right. Right up to his face, was the barrel of a gun. Pointed right at him. Holding it with his hands near the trigger, was Dipper.

"Dipper. What the actual heck man. Are you insane" Henry said. "Oh and I'm the insane one for trying to save my sister from a kidnapper" Dipper yelled. "So you figured it out, haven't you" he said. "Ya, I must admit, nice attempt befriending me like that. Next time you should probably look around before blabbing your whole plan over the phone" said Dipper. Henry reached back to the back seat to reach for something to fight Dipper with. But he felt nothing on the rear seat. He looked back. Everything he had in his car was gone.

"Oh you thought I would make it easy for you huh pal, well your wrong. While you were out cold, I made sure you could not try any of your tricks" said Dipper. "Where is all my stuff" yelled Henry. "I threw it outside while you were asleep. That way you had nothing to attack me with. By the way, superglue on a seat belt, really does trap you" Dipper said. Henry tried reaching for Dipper but the glue on his seat belt resisted it. He had nothing to fight with, was stuck in his seat and was facing strait down the barrel of the gun in Dipper's hands. Real or fake, he did not want to find out.

"So what do you even want from me now that you have me subdued. Have you called the cops and their on their way to arrest me or whatever" says Henry. "No" says Dipper. "I want you to drive me to wherever your holding Mabel or ill do it!" "How do you know I won't just go a different route cause I'm sure your not going to shoot me" says Henry rather mockingly.

 "Two reasons Hewden" said Dipper. "One, I looked through the GPS you had. You said on the phone Mabel was in a shack. I just looked on the satellite display and found a small shack that you recently visited dated on the night Mabel went missing. I programmed the thing to take us directly there. One wrong turn and it will let me know". Henry looked at the GPS and cringed. "And secondly, I can shoot you if I want too. I once raised the dead and thought I killed two government agents. It barely bothered me. If I can get over that, then I can get over putting a hole in your head. Now drive if you know what's good for you" said Dipper in a loud commanding voice.

With no other option but to oblige and not wanting to be killed by a 13 year old, Henry started to drive. He knew the route and several shortcuts but he followed the route the GPS said, not wanting Dipper to do anything. Dipper said nothing, he just kept the weapon aimed at Henry, ready both physically and mentally to take him down if he tried to fight back.

Back at Greasy's, Stan and Ford watched as the dot moved. Once it was an hours drive away, They climbed into the Stanmobile and sped off in pursuit.  


	14. Hew finds out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hew is so dead if I ever got my hands on him.

6 am. All the kids got up. They had become used to it by know. But something was different. Hew did not come downstairs to wake them. He did not yell, he was not in the kitchen preparing breakfast. They all were confused. Mabel was too.

Then at 7 am, Hew emerged out of his bedroom. "Alright brats, change of plans. You all are to go upstairs and sit in the spare bedroom" he said in a very stern voice. "I don't wanna hear a single peep out of anyone till I let you out or you all sleep on the grass tonight. Is that clear". All the children nodded their heads in compliance.

They all start heading up stairs. Hew opens the spare bedroom door. All the children walk into it. As Mabel is about to enter it, she feels Hew's hand pull her back. "Not so fast Pines" he says locking the bedroom door without letting Mabel in.

Mabel tries to ask what's going on, but Hew cover her mouth. He then pushes her foreword to the very end of the hallway. At the end is a small room. The same room she had woken up in after she was knocked out. Mabel's heart started racing fast, she starts to panic. But Hew was larger then her and her attempts to escape were pointless. He sits her down in a chair at the end of the room and ties her.

"What are you doing" she yells now finally able to speak. "Geez relax, I'm not going to hurt you. You think I would after me not laying a single finger on you since you got here" says Hew. "Then why have you tied me up in this room" Mabel says. "Let's just say, Henry is on his way back, and very soon, I'm gonna have two Pines in my possession instead of one" he says. 

Mabel looks at him in shock. "If you think Dipper will fall for your tricks then your wrong, he's way smarter and more cunning then I am" says Mabel. "Oh ya I must admit your right there kid. But what your brother will fall for is what's gonna land him here with you". "And what's that, a date with Pacifica". " What, No. And by the way, who the heck is Pacifica" says Hew. Mabel can't help but giggle a bit at this. "No, not her, you. Thinking your safe, and he is close to finding you. He'll run to that opportunity faster then you did to my son. And once he does, he will be mine as well." Mabel now looked concerned. She knew Dipper would do that if it meant finding her.

"I suggest you get comfortable. It's a long drive here" Hew says. He then wraps a piece of Duct tape around Mabel's mouth. After that, he exits and locks the room up. Mabel can hear his footsteps go downstairs. There was nothing she could do. All she could really do now was hope Dipper would not fall for the same trick.

Two hours past. It was quiet, too quiet. Hew looked down the road, no sign of the van. He tried calling Henry but he got no response. He started to wonder. Could Dipper have caught on to the plan. He decided to get ready. He went to the shed and unlocked the door.


	15. So Close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So close, yet so far.

The road became bumpier. They had been driving for almost 2 hours now. Not to mention the 1 hour Henry had been knocked out for. Eventually the GPS exclaimed they were near. Dipper saw it on the horizon. A run down old shack. It made the Mystery Shack look as brand new as some homes were back in his neighbourhood in Piedmont. "Stop here" he said. Henry slowed down and then stopped the van a few yards away from the shack. "You stay here in the van. And no funny business got it." "Okay first off, you have me stuck to my seat, I can't leave even if I wanted to. And second, you know I'm not alone in this game. You can't win kid" says Henry. "Well at least ill die trying. Oh and by the way, you fell for the old fake gun trick" said Dipper jumping out of the car. Henry started banging the windows in anger. Even if Henry knew, his dad did not so he could still trick him.

Dipper snuck up to the shack. He looked around. It was quiet. Too quiet. He looked around before slowly opening the door. He pointed his fake weapon around to scare anyone who could be there. But there was no one. Slowly he began to creep inside, looking around to make sure no one was there. He looked around the living room. Empty. The Kitchen. Empty. The closet. Full of boxes of Christmas decorations for some reason, but empty. He then began to walk upstairs. Suddenly he heard footsteps approaching at a fast pace. Before he could turn around to face who it was, he felt a pillow sac go over and cover his face. He tried pushing and shoving but it did nothing. He felt the weapon fall out of his hands. The figure said nothing other then pick him up and take him upstairs.

Dipper felt his hands get tied to a chair, his legs too. Once it was done, the sac was lifted off his head. "I must say, you put up a much stronger resistance then I had expected, but that was still a failure". Dipper realized immediately who it was. "Your Mr. Hewden aren't you". "Well at least you figured out who I was quicker then your sister did" he said.

 "Where is she" Dipper yelled. "Oh don't worry about her. With you here, ill be able to get double the work out of her" Hew said. "If you lay even a finger on her, I swear I'm gonna-".

 "Your gonna do what kid. I must say, I actually almost fell for your little "toy" here you call a weapon. But face it. Your trapped, your sister is trapped, and I got the upper hand. Might as well get comfortable." Dipper said nothing but starred at Hew with a disgusted look on his face. "Now thanks to you, Henry is stuck it seems in his seat. You know how much seat belts cost these days. Huh I can't wait till we start making dough off you twerps" said Hew as he grabbed a knife and headed to the van outside.


	16. Saved by one of them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Eian. He and the other kids need to be saved! Can Dipper save them too? Or is he doomed as well.

Dipper looked at his surroundings. He was stuck. There was nothing in reach he could grab to help him get free. Not to mention his hands were tied and so were his legs. He had no clue where Mabel was and the watch on his wrist had been smashed by Hew so now Stan and Ford could not find him. For the first time since it began, Dipper felt this plan was a failure. He felt like he had failed himself, Stan, Ford and especially Mabel.

At that moment he heard a door open. Footsteps started approaching from the hall. But they did not sound like Hew's and were too light to be even Henry's. The footsteps approached the door. It was not either of them. It was a boy. One of the other kids. He looked like he was about 6 or 8 years old. "Oh sorry, I thought this was the bathroom" he said. "Hey wait, uh kid, can you untie me from here" said Dipper. "But I can't" the boy said. "Why" said Dipper. "Because, Hew, he'll". The kid could not even finish his sentence before starting to cry. He walked up to Dipper and sat down next to him. "What did he do" said Dipper trying to be helpful. "I was getting him his coffee once and I spilled it by mistake. He got so angry he nearly pushed me down the stairs". The boy said.

Dipper looked Stunned. That good for nothing monster had almost killed this child or seriously injured him over a spilled coffee. "I just wanna go home" he said. "I miss my family, my friends, even my older sister". Dipper looked down at the boy. "Hey, I promise you, once I'm done with Hew, i'll make sure you get to go home" he said. The boy looked up at Dipper with a small smile on his face. "Really". "I promise" said Dipper. "But I can't do that if I'm tied up here". "Oh ya" said the boy. He ran behind and helped untie Dipper from the chair. "Hey thanks buddy. What's your name by the way" he said. "Oh my name is Eian". "Nice to meet you Eian, I'm Dipper".

After getting his things back which Hew left on a table at the other end of the room, the two peeked outside into the hallway. It was empty. "So how are we going to get out of here" Eian said. "I have to find my sister first. She can, uh, help us" said Dipper. "Wait does your sister have braces" Eian said. "Ya" says Dipper. "Hew is holding her up in that room over there" he said pointing to the farthest room at the end of the hall. The two ran over to it. The door was locked.

Dipper looks into his pocket and pulled out another one of Ford's purchases from the Science con thing. A key that could mold into the shape and in turn open almost any lock (made after 1877 too unlike his president's key from Trembley). It worked. He opened the door and walked in. Dipper then stopped and sighed in relief. There was Mabel. Tied up and asleep, but there. 

He ran up to her. "Mabel, wake up" he said shaking her. Mabel started to wake up. Dipper removed the tape covering her mouth. "Di- Dipper. Am I dreaming or is it really you" she said. "No, it really is me" he said. Dipper united Mabel and she immediately jumped up and hugged him. "I've missed you so much Mabel" Dipper said. Even he had started to cry tears of joy. "I'm so sorry Dipper. You were right about Henry, I should have listened to you" Mabel said. "We can talk about that later. Right now, you, me and Eian over here have to sneak out of this place as quick as we can" he said. "But Dipper, what about the others" Mabel said.

"Others, what do you mean by, oh no wait" said Dipper. Mabel nodded in response like she knew what Dipper meant. Eian did too. Mabel led Dipper to the bedroom where the others were and opened it. Dipper looked around. Along with him, Mabel and Eian, there were 8 other children there. "We can't just leave them here or who knows what will happen to them" says Mabel. "Ya your right but there's no way we can all sneak out without them noticing." Dipper looked out of the window. He saw the shed door open. The two of them were in there. "They're in the shed, blocking the only way past." Dipper said. "What are we going to do" said Eian. Dipper looked at the situation.

"I think I have an idea" he said. "There are 11 of us in total and only two of them. I say if we want to win we have to fight back". The kids were all looking reluctant. "Come on guys. Dipper promised he would free me, and I'm sure he wants to help you too" said Eian. The other kids soon agreed. "Alright then, here's what we do" said Dipper.


	17. Fighting Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fight back and don't hold back.

"You sure the trailer will be able to hold all our stuff and those twerps till we reach our destination" said Henry. "You worry a lot, I'm more worried about that old van of yours. I told you it won't tow the trailer" said Hew. "Have you seen car prices these day. We can either have a civic or lunch" said Henry. "I'm gonna go get those kids you stay here and get the trailer ready" said Hew as he left for the shack. "And just so you know, if it meant not riding in that van anymore, i'd rather not eat lunch ever again thank you very much". "Whatever" said Henry.

Hew opened the door into the old shack. As he started heading upstairs he spotted Dipper waiting at the bottom. "Oh hey, took you long enough to get back" he said. "How did you. Never mind. Just you wait till I get my hands on you" Hew said charging towards Dipper. Dipper quickly ran upstairs. Hew chased after him. "Try and catch me" Dipper said tauntingly. Hew finally reached the top. He spotted a door slam shut. "Ha, kids dumber then I thought" he said. Hew slowly walked towards the door. "I got you now" he said reaching for the handle.

Suddenly, he felt something hit him from behind. Just as he turned around, Dipper threw the door open causing Hew to fall over. At that moment from almost every door a kid came out with a rope or a container with water and started soaking Hew and tying him down. Dipper looked over to see Eian holding bucket of water. He nodded. "This is for almost killing me" he said as he threw the bucket of water at Hew. "You selfish brats untie me right now" Hew screamed. "Ya you think its that easy" said Dipper. "Nobody messes with me or my brother and gets away with it" said Mabel as she threw her glass of water on his face.

The older kids helped Dipper and Mabel hold Hew down as the younger ones tied him up. "Good job guys. I don't think he'll be hurting you all anytime soon" said Dipper. "One more thing" said Mabel. She grabs a piece of duct tape and puts it over Hew's mouth. "How do you like it huh" she said. Hew started mumbling something under the tape. "Oh I'm sorry all I can hear is mmmm mm mmmm mm" says Mabel. "So now what" some of the kids ask. "We go and call for help" says Mabel. Dipper and Mabel start heading downstairs. "You guys keep an eye on him while me and Mabel get help" said Dipper. The twins race downstairs to get to the phone and call for help. But as soon as they reach the bottom step, they stop dead in their tracks, paralyzed with fear.

"Well, well, well, I must say, you guys were much more organized at this then I thought" said a very mad looking Henry standing at the front entrance blocking it. In his hands pointed strait at Dipper and Mabel, was a loaded rifle. "Now do as I say or ill blow both of your brains out" he yells. "What do we do Dipper" whispers Mabel. "I don't know" says Dipper in a concerned tone. "Get behind me and don't move around". Mabel got behind Dipper and stood still. "Okay so what do you want" said Dipper. "Go back upstairs, tell those brats to untie my dad, and then all of you walk into that shed" he says. Dipper looks out behind Henry to the main entrance towards the shed. At that moment, something in the distance catches his attention. A plan then runs through his mind. A plan to get them out of this predicament. It was risky and he did not know if it would work, but it was the only option he had. He just hoped Mabel would forgive him afterwords. 

"So your going to kill us if we don't do what you want am I right" says Dipper. "I sure would love to" said Henry. "Okay then" said Dipper. He nudges Mabel to walk backwards. She starts but Dipper stands still. Almost as if he was waiting. All of a sudden he starts charging foreword. "Dipper No" screamed Mabel. But it was too late. The next thing she hears is a bang, as she watches in horror, Dipper falling to the ground face first.


	18. I Had To

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Dipper dead?

Mabel stares in shock. Some of the kids from above race down. "Get back you brats" yells Henry aiming for the stairs. The kids race back up. Mabel starts tearing up. The world around her begins to collapse. A cauldron of emotions like she has never felt before race up to meet her from the darkest and deepest realms of her subconscious. She races towards Dipper and falls down next to him blinded by her own tears. "You Monster, how could you" she screams. Henry said nothing and looked away. "Dipper, Dipper please oh please wake up, don't leave me. You can't leave me I need you" screams Mabel as she starts crying. She did not care if Henry yelled or if she was next to have a hole put in her, all she wanted was Dipper. She looked down towards his abdomen where she saw him get shot and prepared for the worst.

But as she looked down she noticed something. Dipper was not bleeding. There was not even a bullet hole in his shirt. It was like nothing had happened. "What the" she whispered. She then felt Dipper move. She watched in shock as he got back up. "Dipper" Mabel said. Dipper gestured her to be quiet for a second. "Hey Henry" he said. Henry looked back at them. The bullet he was loading into his rifle fell right out of his hand. "What. How. I shot you" he said. "Ya you should really work on your aim. Also tip. Learn the difference between a regular orange shirt, and a bulletproof orange shirt" he said smugly. Henry was just starting to comprehend what had happened when he felt a tap on his shoulder. As he turned around to look, 

Bonk!! 

He fell straight to the ground unconscious as the rifle fell out of his hands.

"See I told you. Hitting them on the head is nature's snooze button" said a very familiar voice. Mabel looked up to see Grunkle Stan and Ford standing there. "Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford" she screamed in joy as she ran over to them. Stan and Ford barely had time to prepare before Mabel jumped into their waiting arms. "I missed you pumpkin, its been so long" said Stan. "I missed you too Grunkle Stan" said Mabel. Ford looked at the two of them. "I go on a trip and this happens" he said jokingly. "Oh Grunkle Ford, I missed you too" Mabel says.

The attention turns over to Dipper. "It took you guys a while. You lost the signal right" said Dipper. "Yes we did. We had to follow you to your last known location. What happened" said Ford. "The tracker got smashed" said Dipper. "Great. I payed $618.66 for that watch. We would have been here sooner if Mr. Speed and Power here had stuck to the speed limits" said Ford. "Hey its not my fault that traffic cop thought I was going 88 mph to go back in time instead of being on a rescue mission. By the way that tickets on your name" said Stan. "Grunkle Ford, your last minute decision paid off" said Dipper. "What are you talking about" said Mabel. "Well Grunkle Ford came up with the plan of me pretending to fall for Henry's trick and then that way using a tracking device he and Grunkle Stan could get here and save me and in turn you" said Dipper. "I knew these guys might be armed so I made sure Dipper had a bullet proof shirt on just in case. May I also add, best $1,234.56 I ever spent" said Ford. "You mind not saying the prices of all this nerd stuff out loud. Its reminding me of how big of a credit card bill I have to pay at the end of the month" says Stan.

"So wait, you planned on getting shot and almost giving me a heart attack" said Mabel. "Well actually, I spotted Grunkle Stan and Ford approaching and thought this would work as a distraction so he would not notice them sneaking up from behind. Im sorry Mabel. I had to do it. There was no other way." said Dipper. Mabel ran and hugged Dipper as tightly as she could. "Dipper never scare me like that again you hear me. I felt like my entire world had fallen apart when I heard that gun go off" she said tearfully. "I promise Mabel." Said Dipper. The two hugged as Stan and Ford started to inspect the area and call law enforcement.


	19. A Much Needed Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all need a pep talk every now and then. These two really do. I just care about them too much. I could never hurt them. Even in a fanfic.

The cops arrived pretty quickly given how far from town the place was. The ride back was more of silence then of joy. At the police station Dipper, Mabel and the other kids were checked out just to be on the safe side. After that they all gave a testimony on what had happened. By 10 pm, the investigation was handed over from the local police to state police. By now there was enough evidence to build a strong case against Henry and Hew. They were headed to prison for a long time. Everyone seemed happy. Everyone except Mabel.

Stan and Ford had to stay at the station a bit longer to do some paperwork and take care of some other matters (Stan's criminal record cough cough). "You two better get home. It's been one heck of a day after all" said Stan. Before leaving Dipper said one final goodbye to Eian. "Thanks for helping us back there buddy" said Dipper. "Thank you for saving us Dipper, your my hero" said Eian giving Dipper a hug. Dipper turned around to look for Mabel. But she was nowhere to be found. "Where did Mabel go" he said. "Oh she left while you had your back turned" said the lady at the front desk. Dipper went outside to look for her. He walked into the empty town square and sure enough there was Mabel, sitting on a bench. Although, she did not look happy.

Dipper walked up and sat down beside her. "Hey is everything okay" he said. "Ya, I'm fine" she said. "You know I never noticed how beautiful the night sky looks when there's no clouds out. You can see so many stars". "Okay something is not right. Come on Mabel, if something is bugging you can tell me" said Dipper. Mabel looked hesitant, but eventually she spilled the beans. "Do you hate me" she says. Dipper looked stunned. "What, of course not Mabel. Your my sister. I could never hate you no matter what" he says. "Really Dipper, because after everything I've done, I'm surprised you don't" she says. "Look Mabel, it's not your fault you fell for Henry. Heck even I did. The important thing is that your safe and he's behind bars". "But it's not alright Dipper. You risked your life for me. You could have been killed. And for what. Just so I can maybe go get myself into that situation again with some other guy. I mean what if you did not have that bulletproof shirt on?"

Dipper tried to say something but Mabel went on. "And it's not that either. That entire ordeal made me realize, I've made you risk your life more times then I can count. Gideon almost got us killed, the sock opera with Bill, heck you almost died trying to save me from Bill again when I was in Mabel land, and I never even apologized to you. Heck I even straight out replaced you and now when you tried to warn me about Henry, I ignored you and got myself into this situation. I made you worried, Stan worried, all of Gravity Falls worried. And now I'm back and what have I done to prove I deserved to be saved. Nothing. If anything, I deserve to be in that old shack still. Or in that trailer going who knows where".  Once all had been said, Mabel started to cry.

Dipper had been resilient in the past. He had not shed a tear himself when he had been mentally broken as well. But seeing Mabel in that state was enough. He leaned over and gave her a hug. "Mabel, how could you even say that about yourself. No one here hates you for what you did. You made a mistake. And if anyone does, they don't know the real you. If anything, I'm the one who should be apologizing to you right now. It took me so long to catch on to what was going on while you were suffering". "But Dipper" Mabel said before Dipper silenced her. 

"And what do you mean you don't deserve to be here right now. Mabel, you did more back there then I could have. If it was not for you, all those kids would still be back in that shack suffering. You told me about them and I was wanting to get the heck out of there without even considering that there could be more of them. You helped band them together and stand up for their freedom. All I did was show up to get us out of there and I got caught myself. I even nearly gave you a heart attack by not telling you about my shirt being bulletproof. You saved us more then I could possibly have".

Mabel looks at Dipper wiping off her tears. A small smile starts to appear. "You really mean that Dipper" she says. "Every bit" says Dipper. "Mabel, you mean the world to me. If anything happened to you on my watch, I could never forgive myself. I maybe be hard on you time to time but thats all with good intentions in mind. When I woke up this morning, I thought I was going to save you. Turns out you not only saved me too, you saved 9 other kids as well and thanks to you, they're going to be heading home soon and be safe and sound with their families. 

And come on, all that Bill stuff is in the past. We've moved on. Bill was a useless good for nothing murderous nacho who messed with both our emotions. The important thing was we were both resilient and overcame and overpowered him. Even if it meant risking our own lives. The important thing now is its all over and that good for nothing demon is dead."

Mabel started to feel better. "haha, nacho, I thought he was more of a Dorito". The two of them laughed. "Thanks Dipper. I appreciate that. You mean the world to me too. I'm sorry I did not listen to you earlier. You were only keeping me safe" says Mabel. "Thanks Mabel. And I'm sorry too. Being that overprotective made not only you but also me take a huge risk. I promise I won't get in your way from now on" says Dipper. 

"Oh you will. I mean I'm not the one who has a nerdy tablet from Grunkle Ford that can do a full on background check on someone just by looking at their face". Says Mabel. "Ya remind me to use that the next time your about to go on a date" says Dipper. The two share yet another laugh.

"You ready to go home now" says Dipper. "Of course I am. I've been wanting to see the Mystery Shack since night one" says Mabel. The two get up and head for the shack. "You know Mabel, your right. The night sky does look beautiful when its cloudless. Especially when everything in your life is just perfect" says Dipper. The two return to the Mystery Shack. Waddles jumps into Mabel's arms so quickly she almost falls over. Mabel spent a good 10 minutes just wandering around the shack getting acquainted with everything once again. 

Soon the two had turned in for the night. Mabel was already asleep as Dipper finished up reading his book. The same book he was reading when Mabel barged into the room only several days ago demanding to know why he was being so overprotective of her. He looked over just as he turned in. The bed adjacent to his was occupied. And not by Waddles asleep alone, not by Stan comforting him when he had lost all hope only a few days prior. It was Mabel. His sister was there, safe and sound now. 

For the first time since the ordeal had started, Dipper slept peacefully. Peace at mind knowing his nights of worry and despair were now over. He was in such a deep sleep that he did not even hear Stan and Ford returning as they shut the door. The cloud of dread and despair which had been hanging over the Mystery Shack for days now had finally lifted. 

Up in the cloudless night sky, a shooting star flew by. Over the pine tree filled forest below.


	20. Epilogue: Time is Running Out for Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who managed to finish reading Overprotective. This story was one heck of a journey when I wrote it and it gave me many ideas for future stories. Some which I have written and other I am yet to write. It also helped me focus and commit my self to getting these things written. Thank you once again for reading, Overprotective.

_**1 week later** _

Life had pretty much returned to normal in Gravity Falls. Ford was showing off all the other cool stuff he got from the convention, Stan was marking prices through the roof in the gift shop to try and pay back all those credit card bills Ford had stocked up and Dipper and Mabel were making the most of the summer weather. Today however they decided to stay in and catch up on some TV shows. "So how's that new phone of yours working" said Dipper. "Uhh I'm still trying to get used to it. Also for the record I'm still keeping my Several Timez ringtone as its not overrated at all" said Mabel. "Okay then" said Dipper totally confused. "So what have you got planned then bro bro" said Mabel. "Oh your gonna love this new show. It's about this princess and this magic wand and this book of spells, and-" 

Dipper could not finish before there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" said Mabel. "If it's the pizza guy the money is in the flower pot" said Dipper. Mabel opened the door. To her surprise it's not the pizza guy. It was Brad. The boyfriend she had before Henry. "Brad. What are you doing here" says Mabel a bit shocked. "Hey Mabel. Look, I was thinking and, I heard about what happened to you and I wanted to make sure you were alright and all" he said. "I'm fine. It was nothing really. Anyways if that's all, i'll just be going now" says Mabel slowly closing the door. "No wait Mabel that's not what I came to ask you" he says. Mabel looks up.

"You see I was thinking and, I was a jerk to you back when I left you. And all because your brother was spying on us. I did not want to hurt your feelings or anything. I just thought he was being too nosy" said Brad. "Okay so what's your point" says Mabel. "My point is, after I heard you went missing, I realized why Dipper was spying on us. He was just keeping you safe and I left you over that" he said. "Let me guess, you want to get back together with me" says Mabel. "What no, why would I wanna. Okay fine you got me. I wanted to ask if, maybe, I don't know. You wanted to talk about it, maybe over a milkshake or something" he said. "Right now" says Mabel. "If it's okay with you and all" Brad said.

Mabel looked back at Dipper who was getting all eager to watch the show. All the snacks the two were planning to eat while watching it sat nearby. She thought for a moment and then looked back to Brad. "Look Brad. We had our time together and it did not work out. I know you forgive me and I forgive you too, but it just won't work" says Mabel. "But I thought you wanted a boyfriend. You even told me how boy crazy you were last year" said Brad.

"Well, over the last few days I learned something. I think I'm not ready to have a boyfriend yet. I thought I was, and I wanted to, but I realized I just am not. I also realized how much my own wants risked my life and Dipper's. He nearly died on several occasions because I was not careful. And also, times running out for us" said Mabel. Brad looked at her. "I thought it was Dipper who was growing up too fast but I think I was too. Who knows what the future will bring for us. High school is around the corner, all that work, expectations and junk and after all that, me and him are basically adults. I can have a boyfriend then when I'm older and more mature. But for now, I need to make time for my brother. He did for me. Now I have to repay the favour. I'm never gonna get this chance again. If I miss it and not use it, it will never come back to me. Just like my childhood will never come back if I loose it. I appreciate you coming Brad, but the answer is no" she says finishing her sentence.

Mabel looked at him. "Oh my gosh Brad are you crying" she says looking at Brad who looks like he's fighting back tears. "What no, I just have dust in my eyes that's all" he says. Mabel chuckles a bit. "Well I can't get in your way Mabel, also that was quite mature if I do say so myself" says Brad. "And anyways that's okay, I thought maybe you would say no coming here. Maybe even throw a custard pie in my face to prove it". The two laugh. "Well, I gotta get back. Dipper's waiting for me and all" Mabel says. "Ya. Well, bye Mabel". "Bye Brad". Mabel watches as Brad gets on his bike and rides off. After that she closes the door and heads back inside.

"Who was at the door" asks Dipper. "Oh, it was. It was, uhh, Grenda, ya she just wanted to know when I was free for a sleepover later this week" said Mabel. "Uhh, okay" says Dipper. Mabel sits down as Dipper changes the channels. "Oh and by the way Mabel, thanks for choosing to hang out with me instead of Brad" he says. "Wait you knew" Mabel says in shock. "Mabel, I'm your brother of course I knew. Also you had the door wide open. I won't be surprised if Grunkle Stan even heard you" says Dipper. "huh, once overprotective, always overprotective. I'm not even gonna complain. Distracts you from being all nerdy and stuff" says Mabel. "Well what am I gonna do now that you won't be all boy crazy" says Dipper. "Well we still got an entire summer ahead of us. Who knows. Now come on the shows about to start" says Mabel. Dipper changes the channel. "It's good to have you back Mabel" he says. "It's good to be back" she replies. The two sit back and spend the rest of the day watching the TV marathon.

 

_And with that, valuable lessons have been learned. Cherish your childhood while it lasts. Don't try to grow up too fast. Make each moment last. Something else that maybe rhymes. And remember to always be safe out there. Be on the lookout because you never know who out there you meet could be another Henry Hewden. But with that, this story about two of the greatest cartoon twins that have ever existed has reached..._

**THE END**


End file.
